Secrets
by lightningstar719
Summary: So this is my first supernatural fanfiction and it has my OC in it and it kind of revolves around her but it also focuses on the story itself a lot too and i really hope you enjoy it! please leave a reveiw about what you think and again thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

It all started one foggy morning when I was arriving a little late to work.

I work at niwot high school in niwot colorado, I was taking the back entrance when I saw a pale figure standing behind one of my students

"Ms Jones wait!" he called. but it was too late…..That,...Thing. Sliced his back open and ripped his spine out.

I screamed and called the police but when I looked back the figure was gone. As if it just vanished into thin air, I thought i was crazy for the rest of the day but refused to go home, Until two men showed up and that's when my life got turned upside down.

"Okay class! Just because we're back from spring break doesnt mean we're not going to work! But don't worry, This is my favorite topic of writing. Horror!" I squealed trying to hide my insanity from that morning when there was a knock at the door.

"Okay pull out your notebooks and write down something that you think would count as horror, I'll be right back" I said before walking out into the hall

"May I help you?"

"Hi! We're with the FBI and would like to ask you a few questions" A man said

I looked at the two men, One was very tall, maybe 6'4" and had longish brown hair while the other was maybe 2 inches shorter with short dirty blonde hair, Both very attractive.

I was snapped back to reality when I realized I was staring at them

"Right! Uh.. Well I was running a little late and i decided to take the back entrance and I saw one of my students trying to get my attention and this….Figure" I paused and covered my mouth

"I'm sorry" I breathed

"You're fine just take your time" The taller one said

"Anyways. This figure had...Ripped his spine out..And disappeared"

I said, Slowly fading at the end until i just stared into space

"Mrs Jones did you smell anything? Maybe sulfur?" I shorter one asked

"Miss, And no. Mr?" I corrected

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm agent Matthews and this is my partner, Agent Scott"

"Pleasure" I stuck my hand out to greet them

"Well if you find anything, Please. Call this number" Agent scott said as he shook my hand and gave me a card

"Thank you so much" I smiled and left back to my class.

Later that night I realized what i had to do. I went to my closet and pulled out a box that held a pair of leather pants and matching wedge heel boots

"Never thought i would wear you again." I said as i held the items up.

I looked at the clock. "9:30" I thought

I slipped on the items and ran to the bathroom and styled my hair into my motorcycle helmet and grabbed my leather jacket before leaving

I pulled into the school parking lot and grabbed my bag that was full of the following.

Gun fully loaded with silver bullets.

Silver stake

Salt

Spray paint

and a spell book and made my wait into the school

"where are you?" I whispered

"You shouldn't be here" A gruff voice behind me said

I spun around and was faced by a man with piercing blue eyes and short messy black hair

"Cas!" A man Whisper yelled

"Agent Matthews?!" I said shocked

"Miss Jones?"

"Uhm….Allyssa…" I murmured

"Uh Dean. Winchester..Anyways! What are you doing here?"

I lowered my weapon and looked to the floor

"I'm a hunter. Like you"

"Wait. Really?! How long?"

"20 years."

"Well. It's never fun to hunt alone. Would you like to join our crew?" Dean asked

I smiled and brushed my long black hair out of my face

"Sure"

After meeting up with Deans younger brother with Sam and telling him the story I had actually shed some light on the case

"Her name was brianna smith. She was a freshman when I graduated and was murdered by a teacher by having her spine torn out." I said

"Brutal." Sam said

I chuckled

"Come on. Her cemetery isn't that far." I said as i stood up from the table we were at and had them follow me

We eventually arrived to an old cemetery and started to look for her grave

"Allyssa, you and Cas pair up and cover that area while Deana and I get the other" Sam said

I nodded and started making my way past old tombstones until we came across one that said

_Brianna Smith_

"Guys! We found it!" I called before stepping back and started to out my hair into a ponytail

"Lets get this over with" I shuddered

About an hour later we finally reached the coffin and split it open only to be greeted by the current resident

"Guys" I said

"Don't worry you're going to be fine." Sam assured

But I wasn't. After sam said that I felt this burning pain in my back before falling to the ground

"Sam her back has been sliced open" Cas said and he noticed the blood started to soak my shirt

"Dean come on she has to get home" Sam said

"Allyssa where do you live?" Dean asked

I managed to mumble where i lived before passing out.

When we got to my house Cas had healed me without me knowing and went about their usual business

"Should we bring her with us?" Sam questioned

"I think so. I mean. We could always use a females touch. Besides she seems to be really tough" Dean replied

"Cas what do you think" Sam said

Cas was staring at me with a perplexed look on his face

"She's hiding something. trauma, I think she should join us and we can hopefully make her life seem a bit better than it already is." cas said

"Well I guess she's joining"Dean said with a smug look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up on my couch and saw Sam, Dean and cas in the kitchen obviously waiting for me to wake up

"What's going on?" I asked groggily

"You're coming with us." Cas said

"What?!" I said suddenly awake

"What he means Allyssa is. Would you like to join us?" Sam asked

I looked at the three of them

"Why?" I asked.

Sam and Dean looked at eachother.

"Well. Um..We thought that since you're a hunter you might want some company?" Sam questioned.

I stared at the two of them before shooting up from my seat.

"Just give me a minute to grab my things.." I said before disappearing into my room.

"Is it me or did she seem kind of scared?" Dean said

"Like i said. She seems to be hiding something" Cas said

I walked out wearing a pair of orange shorts and a pink floyd shirt and some old high tops and tossed them a duffle bag full of cash

"Did you rob a bank?!" Sam said with eyes as wide as dinner plates when he saw the large amount of cash

"Haha. No. It's a trust fund that my mom had for me and they finally made me collect it yesterday. that's why i was late….Anyways! Lets get this show on the road!" I said as i walked past them

"Wait. Allyssa how tall are you?" Dean said as he noticed how short i really was

"Like. 5'5", why?"

"Just seeing you without heels. it's...Nevermind"

I looked at him like one would with someone who is trying to explain the color blue to a deaf person

"Okay?" I grabbed my phone and walked out to the driveway

"Is this your car?" I said as i stared in awe at the black vintage car

"Yeah. 1967 Chevrolet Impala" Dean said matter of factly as he patted the hood

I chuckled under my breath as i climbed into the back seat of the car

"Oh! That's Castiel by the way" Sam said as he finally introduced me to the man in a light brown trench coat

"Hi" I said quietly trying to hide my blush

"What are you hiding?! Why were you so scared when Dean asked you to join us?" He said while staring at me

"Cas!" Dean said

"I-It's fine. He has a point anyways." I took a deep breath

"When I was 14 my mom was murdered by a werewolf and i've been spending every second of my life since then trying to find her. But I retired from hunting and became a teacher but now since that spirit came I guess i'm back in the game." I blurted

Dean started to pull out of the driveway as he was clearly trying to process what i had just said

"I'm so sorry" Sam chimed in

I smiled

"It's fine. it was 20 years ago. You just have to move on I guess" I shrugged

A couple of hours later we had decided to stop for lunch

"Wait….Where are we?" I asked

"Um. We just entered Kansas" Sam said

"So what were you thinking for lunch?" Dean asked

I closed my book and looked out the window

"Last time i was in kansas i was nine…" I sighed

"Wait. So you're saying you never found one case here?" Sam asked while he turned around to face me

"No. I kinda wanted to stay close to my father. After my mom died we got really close after he found me" I said shrugging

"Wait what do you mean found you?" Dean asked

"I was adopted..Sorta….I was on a case and he found me and said that if i could take care of something for him i could live with him" I answered

Dean pulled into a diner parking lot and turned off the car

"What's this place?" I asked as I opened my door

"Sammy and I used to come down here when we were kids" Dean smiled.

When we walked in and got to our seats I left to use the bathroom

"Okay seriously one of you guys want to screw her." Dean said a little too loud

Sam nearly choked on his coffee while Cas just sat there glaring at Dean….

"What? It's true" Dean mumbled as he took a sip of the beverage set in front of him

"Okay. Do you want to screw her?" Sam said

"Maybe I do! Is that wrong?"Dean answered

I came back and sat down in the free space next to dean

"What's going on?" I asked as I grabbed a menu

"Nothing" Dean smirked

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to read the menu

After eating we decided to stop at a hotel for the night and they were kind enough to get two different rooms

"Hey i'm going to go change" I said as i stood up from the couch in the room

"Okay"

When i walked into the bathroom I could hear the following conversation

"Dean I do not see why I have to share a room with her" Cas said

"Cas. Look. Last night I just think she should have someone watch over her. It's not like you're going to sleep with her. Besides you never know what could happen" Sam said

"Well I think she can handle a night alone. She's 34 Sam" Dean chimed in

"Yeah well so am I and you're 38 and Cas is i don't even know how old and we have all died at least twice!" Sam said angrily

"Sam we all know that, that wasn't our fault!" Dean yelled

I stepped out of the bathroom looking shocked

"Allyssa wait." Sam said trying to stop me before I lashed out

"No you wait!" I said., my eyes burning from hot tears

"You have no right to argue over protecting who! I have been alone for almost my whole life! And you! Have the nerve to think I can't defend myself?! My father taught me more than you could EVER handle! I mean for fucks sake my father is the fucking ki-" I argued before cutting myself off suddenly realizing I had said too much

"What?" Dean asked

I grabbed my bag and made my way towards the door

"Nothing" I answered coldly before leaving the room

The next morning we had found a case right on the border of Kansas and Colorado

"What is it?" I yawned as i leaned over sam shoulder to read to headline

3 FOUND DEAD IN OLD ORPHANAGE

"Case?" Dean asked

"Considering it's been locked up for 36 years and they're was no signs of a break in? My sources say yes" I smiled

"Well lets go." Sam said.

We all piled into the Impala and made our way to the orphanage.


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived we had realized that this place really was like something out of a horror movie

"Damn" I sighed

"This isnt creepy at all" Sam added

"It reminds me of that one abandoned mental hospital we went to. Man that was what? 7 years ago?" Dean sighed

"Something like that" Sam replied

"Well come on lets go. I already have another case waiting for us..." I mumbled

"Wait what?!" Dean asked seeming very shocked

"Yeah. An old friend messaged me about 2 hours ago saying she found something in colorado" I finished

"See! She keeps us busy." Dean pointed out

Sam rolled his eyes and started making his way to the building.

I stopped cold in my tracks when i saw the name of the orphanage

"Holy shit!" I yelled

"What?!" Sam asked as he ran over to me

"This orphanage! My mom went here until my abusive grandparents adopted her.. Anyways. My moms best friend Lily was crazy! and one day the headmistress couldnt take it anymore and so she strangled her" I gulped

"Well then. At least we know who we're up against" Cas chimed in

"And he speaks" I giggle

"Come on you two lets go see if we can find her" Dean added as he rolled his eyes.

I left to go check the rooms as Sam got the attic, Dean with the ground level and Castiel got the basement.

I was looking through the room and had decided to sit on one of the beds to see if I could remember anything else my mom had told me when I realized where the body was hidden

"Guys! I know where she is!" I called from the headmistresses bedroom.

Sam,Dean, and Cas came running into the room

"Where?"

I pulled a knife out of my bag and walked over to the bed and cut it open to reveil a skeleton curled up in the fetal position

"Found her.." I grumbled

After burning the body we had left for colorado hoping we could get to the hotel the case was at by at least 3...AM...

"Ugh! What time is it?" I whined

"Almost 3:30" Dean replied with as much discomfort in his voice

I started to slid asleep when I got a phone call

"Who the hell is awake at 3:30 in the morning?!" Sam grumbled

"Shh!" I said as I answered my phone

"Hello? Oh! Hi Crowley! What? Oh. Yeah i'm fine. I am actually in my way to estes to figure out a case. Yeah im with them. Dont worry dad I wont die" I laughed.

Dean slammed on the brakes and everyone turned around to face me

"Uhhhh Dad. I'm going to have to call you later. Love you too. Bye" I said before hanging up

"The hotel is about 15 miles up this road..." I mumbled

"Your father is CROWLEY?!" Dean yelled

"Wellll.. Not biological but adopted, yes" I sighed

Sam and Dean both just looked at me

"Guys I do not understand why your so upset. Crowley has been very nice to us knowing the fact that we tortured him and chained him up the a dungon" Cas chimed in

"Oh I know but still...Crowley actually cares about someone" Sam said

"I thought it was weird too but I guess it was just something about me." I added.

Dean let out a long sigh and continued making his way down the road.

When we arrived we once again had gotten two seperate rooms and Cas had agreed to stay in mine.

"Does this change anything between us?" I said while gripping onto a book for dear life and prepairing for the worst

"Of course not! Its just going to take some getting used to. Thats all." Sam said as he shot Dean a look

"What?.. Right! Yeah. Allyssa your in our good book and it all depends on you not your family" Dean said

I smiled and statred making my way back to my room

"Okay seriously, Cas you got to make a move on her. You obviously like her and she obviously likes you." Dean said smugly

"He's right you know"

"I understand but, I just dont know how she would react" Cas said sternly

"True. Just...Geez this is going to be girly..Tell her how you feel" Dean sighed

Cas smiled and nodded and turned to walk to our room.

When Cas walked in he heard me in the shower before a shriek and and a thud

"Allyssa?!" He cried

"I- I'm fine!" I groaned

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself and ran into the main room

"The shower all the sudden started pouring blood!" I cried as I admired the red sticky liquid on my body

"Go get Sam and Dean and use their shower while we try and figure this out " Cas said

I nodded and ran into the room..

"Guys we found something" I murmered.

"What happened?!" Dean said

"Well I was taking a shower and the water turned to blood! its that simple!" I cried trying not to freak out.

"Well go use our shower while we check this out." Sam said before closing the door.

I walked into the bathroom and tried to shower as fast as i could but but he time i got out there was a visitor waiting for me.

"Hello?" I called out

"You shouldnt be here" A voice said

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" I asked

"You know who I am. You know what I am.." The voice answered

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my salt and made a circle and called Sam

"Hey is everything alright?"

"Yeah but. She's here...And uh...Her bones..Are in the cemetary behind the main building." I stuttered

"Okay hold on we're sending Cas to come get you"

I nodded and hung up when suddenly Cas was there

"Wha-" He cut me off by taking me to the cemetary

"Allyssa i'm an angel.." Cas said

"Oh yeah" I said blushing

"No I mean. I am an angel of the lord.." He rephrased

"Oh...Thats what I meant" I said looking away

"Come on you two. We got some bones to burn." Dean said while he rolled him eyes.

I smiled at Cas before picking up a shovel and drove it into the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

After the case and we were packing up to leave I had noticed an alert on my phone

"Thats weird" I said

"What is?" Dean asked as he noticed my confused look

"4 alerts all from the same location in Utah.." I answered

"Any more description?" Sam asked

"Yeah. The bodies would show up in the middle of a dirt field with several puncture wounds on the neck...And all blood was drained from the body

"Sounds like another case" Dean groaned

"Yeah...After this we are going to the bunker and we're just going to chill out..." I sighed as I tossed my bag into the back of the impala

"How long until we get there?" Sam asked while he sat in the front seat

"2 hours? Maybe..I mean its late so there shouldn't be any traffic" I answered as I crawled into the back seat with Cas

"Great. We should be at a hotel around 10:00 then" Dean said as he turned on the vehicle.

about an hour later I had woken up to find I was asleep on Cas's shoulder

"Oh..Sorry" I blushed

"You're fine" Cas said

Dean looked at the two of us and rolled his eyes

"We should be at a hotel in about 15 minutes. We crossed the border 1 hour ago so we should be close" Sam said as he looked out the window

"How long was I asleep?"

"Only an hour or so but there has been no traffic so we were able to speed down the road" Dean said. Obviously trying to hide a grin

I rolled my eyes and turned to look out the window.

"I still cant believe its almost june..." I sighed before rolling down the window

Cas was staring at me and I knew but I didn't want him to so I took my hair down and leaned out of the window so that I could admire the beautiful rocks and hill formations, and before I knew it. I was asleep once more.

The next morning I had woken up in a motel bed and I realized that Cas wasn't there

Probably in the guys' room I thought to myself

I got off the bed and changed into a flannel button up and some black jeans and slipped on my wedges and did my makeup before leaving to the other room

"Find anything?" I asked while I walked over to the coffee machine in the room

"Yeah. Another body came up. Same...Place" Sam said

"What kind of vamp dumps 5 different bodies all in the same place?" Dean said while walking over to read the article over sam's shoulder

"One that wants to get caught?" Dean asked

"Come on we should leave. The sooner this is over with the better." I yawned

"Good idea" Cas said before leaving the room.

When we arrived to the body dumps we had found an old storm cellar about 2 miles away and had gone in for further investigation.

The last thing i remember when walking into the cellar is feeling an intense pain in the back of my head then waking up strapped to a table

"Where am I?" I said all discombobulated

"Don't you wish you knew" A voice said

I squinted against the bright light and felt a hand slip inside my boots and pulled out my knife

"Now. What do you say we add some decoration eh?" The vampire said

"Do what you want but I still dont understand why you won't just kill he here. I'm clearly defenseless" I muttered

"You see. Just killing right off the bat means no fun. After all. I am all alone down here in this dank, smelly pit, I have to have fun sometime don't i?"

I closed my eyes as he ripped my shirt open causing buttons to fly everywhere and carved into my body. The cuts were shallow enough to bleed like crazy as well as hurt the most

"Dean! Sam!" I cried out as I felt the hot tears drip down to my cheeks

"Dont even bother. They can't hear you" He continued this process for a good 45 minutes before I saw Cas walk in and stab him with his blade

"Allyssa" He said

It was faded due to me beginning to black out

"Allyssa!" Cas shouted.

My eyelids felt heavy as they started to droop to Cas did what he could and removed the straps holding me down and threw me over his shoulder

"Dean! Sam! I found her! I'm going to get her to the bunker right now before she bleeds out!" Cas called out

Sam and Dean ran in and saw my condition. My jeans were torn up and my shirt was gone. They nodded and watched me disappear

"Allyssa. Please wake up" Cas murmured

I opened my eyes and saw I was lying on the table in the dining room

"Cas" I grumbled

Cas looked at me with red eyes

"Why am I on the dining room table...Were you crying?" I asked when I saw his face

"No. You're on the table because it was easier to keep an eye on you...I'm glad you're alright"

I smiled and slowly sat up. I saw the bandages around my legs and chest

"I remember you telling me not to heal you. You liked the pain?" Cas said

I looked down. My hair was dirty and knotted

"Cas. The scars help remind me who I am and why I do this. Please understand" I explained

"Its fine. Im just glad you're awake and okay." Cas smiled

I looked at his bright blue eyes that were wet from tears and thats when I saw

_He loves me..._

_A/N: Hey guys! I really hope your enjoying the story so far and I just wanted to let you know that I will be uploading a domestic SPN fanfic soon and I still have Allyssa and Castiel together but I just thought that this would be a cute story to publish. Once I get the ideas I know for sure that I will be uploading a Destiel fanfic and that should hopefully be here by summer. Thanks again for favoriting and dont forget to leave a review!_


End file.
